Two Worlds Collide
by Taylorlautnerlover19
Summary: this is my version of what happens AFTER breaking dawn.. u read how renesmee and jake are experiencing, sexual tension.. find out how bella and edward feel about nessie and jake and read about edward becomin more of a father
1. Chapter 1

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist, still after 7 years of my new life; my vampire senses went crazy as I inhaled Edwards's sweet scent. "Jacob's here," he whispered. Leaned closer to the window as I saw my Renesmee run outside into Jacobs awaiting open arms, anyone who looked at Renesmee who didn't know her, would think she was at least 18 or 19, however we knew she was technically 9 years old. "What are you thinking love?" Instead of just telling Edward, I turned around to face him and thought of Renesmee and Jake and how quickly their relationship was growing. I touched Edwards temple as I concentrated on pushing my shield away from me, allowing him to see my thoughts, my final thought was of how just the other week when Charlie mentioned how Renesmee seemed to be ageing and growing so fast and how I just seemed to look the same as the day he first met Renesmee. Charlie was growing more and more suspicious and was even trying to pump Jacob for information. So much has changed in the past 7 years, the Volturi were no longer in power, Sue Clearwater had married my dad, making Seth my step brother and Leah my step sister (oh joy). We ended up not leaving forks, mainly because of me and Jacob (surprise surprise) I couldn't bear to leave Forks, leave all my friends who I had grown even more closer to, especially Angela, not to mention my dad, It's better this way anyway.. Jacob didn't mind leaving, what with the whole, imprinting on my daughter situation, he could never leave her side. I remember 3 weeks ago to be exact it was a Thursday to be precise, when Nessie had arrived home 9 minutes late from school, and Jake practically had a fit, and Alice didn't help much on calming him down, when he was just about to go looking for her, She must have been at least 5 miles away from home, because Edward was able to hear her thoughts on her best friend Joanne and the special request that she had asked of Renesmee. Joanne was the only friend of Nessie's that was not only human but whom we could trust with our secret, because Edward read her mind constantly on how she felt about Renesmee, and she couldn't control her thoughts or lie about what she thought because we didn't tell her that Edward could read minds, which showed that she had a pure heart. Edward had once mentioned that her friendship between her and Nessie had reminded him of mine and Alice's when I was human.

When Jake realised that she was finally home he ran out to meet her yelling "Where have you been? We agreed, home by 3:30, and your getting home now at?..." "3:39" Nessie answered him raising her eyebrows. "Exactly, 9 minutes of pure agony!!" he said with a smirk, we all couldn't help but laugh along with them. The other thing that had changed was that Jacob had decided to carry on with school; I personally think it was because he was sick with worry while Nessie was at school and him going to school distracted him a little.

However Renesmee really didn't like the idea of him going back to school, because she knew that a lot of other girls would find him desirable even though he only he had eyes for her. The only other person that was against Nessie starting school was Edward, he was extremely worried about the male attention that Nessie seemed to be attracting. Nessie now only preferred to use her gift on Jacob, which only worried Edward even more about her, when he saw Nessie thinking about kissing her, and leading her to his bedroom.

Which then got me thinking, what exactly did Nessie and Jake get up to all those times that she went over to his house?, and because I knew what Billy's parenting style was like. It made me worry, knowing how laid back Billy was as a parent. However me and Edward already had a serious talk with Jake, about how if they are planning on having a serious relationship, we could prefer it if they got married first.

**Renesmee's POV**

I loved how I felt around Jake, _my Jacob_, I preferred to hang out with him at his own home, because I wouldn't be around my father, who was constantly paying special attention to both mine and Jake's thoughts when we around each other.

"Is anyone else at your house? Or is everybody out?" I asked hopefully, "Nope, everyone's out, my dad's at your granddad's watching the football, there's a shock"! He replied turning to me and rolling his eyes. "Home sweet home" he laughed as he pulled into the driveway.

We both got out the car and I held out my hand to him as he took my hand into his soft warm hands. He opened the house door and guided me inside. "So what do you wanna do?" he turned to ask me. "I dunno, something fun, like a game, I'm getting bored of films, oooh I know, let's play Twister." I said excitedly, the last time I played it was with Seth and Seth made it so incredibly fun, he was technically my uncle now that his mom had married my grandpa. The only thing with playing against Seth was that he was equally as competitive as me, where as Jake would let me win, but make it look like he wasn't, unless we went hunting together.

"Ok, sure Nessie, just prepare to lose!" He said with that smile that could make butter melt. "Whatever, just bring out the game buddy" I said. He laid the mat out and got out the card board dial, with in a blink of an eye, "Ok, you go first", he said rubbing his hands together. I span the dial "Right hand on blue" I muttered "Your turn" "Right foot on yellow" he quickly span the dial for me since our position probably made him feel uncomfortable, because my butt was in the air and he was stood directly behind it.

"Left foot on green Nessie" he said, we carried on with our game for at least 8 minutes when Jake's position had him leaning over me, I could see the vain near his neck, making me feel tingly.

I slowly pushed myself upwards and kissed him softly on his neck and carried on kissing him until I finally reached his lips

"N..n..n Nessie", he sighed, "yeeees" I giggled

"we cant when we finally make love I want us to be married, we should do it properly" he said looking at me seriously, I kept quiet "You know you're the only one I love more than anyone he whispered in my ear making me shiver

"Jake, all I wanted was a kiss" I said, god I hope I sounded convincing, like hell I wanted just a kiss, I needed him, I wanted to feel his warm soft hands devour my entire body, I wanted him on top of me…. naked….. moaning my name while I gripped onto him as tight as I could.. I wanted all of him.

"Just a kiss?, oh sorry Nessie" he apologized as he leaned down towards me and gently pressed his hot lips onto mine, I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer completely forgetting about the game, when he said between kisses, "You lost" "I couldn't care less" I replied as I ripped his shirt off in one quick motion, suddenly the phone rang, I growled he got up and went straight for the phone saying "Sure, ok" and hung up the phone "Its your mom she said to get home right now" he said looking relieved, "Urgh, talk about killing the moment" I replied as I grabbed my jacket, and making a mental note to have a serious talk with Alice, and invading my privacy…

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

Dammit, why does she do this to me? She thinks she's the only one that feels this way? I'ts not exactly easy for me to reject her either, I honestly was starting to wish bella hadn't rang. "Can I ask you something?" she turned to ask me, "Sure nessie anything" i replied. "Why dont we just run off somewhere and get married, then we could do anything we wanted, Jake, I love you I dont want anybody else, so what's stopping us, from getting married right now?" "Nessie its not that easy, what about your family, your mom would be hurt bad if she realised we got married and she wasn't even there to witness it." "I thought you'd say that", she sighed "And, well, I thought that we could have a big reception after we have eloped, and then everybody wins and everyones happy, especially me" she smiled looking in my eyes. "Aah nessie.... it just doesnt seem right, we should go to your parents first and let them know, and then we can get married the proper way".

"Fine, im going home" she snapped pouting

Oh great now she's pissed at me, I should just do it her way, and keeep her happy, but then Bella would never forgive me. "Fine, ill drop you home" "No I want to run", ok, then, ill just ph – Alone" and with that she ran out the door.

"SHIT" i shouted slamming the front door, i pased up and down, then walked back to the door and ran out shaking from head to foot, as I phased in to my wolf form, following nessie's scent, going as fast as my legs would take me she must be at least 30 seconds away from me since her scent was getting stronger "Go back home jacob, I'd really rather not talk to you right now", I whined, but nessie I – "Save it Jake" as she suddenly jumped into the air grabbing a branch of a tree and swinging to the next branch in her reach until she was out of sight.

Renesmee's POV

I hate him, why cant he just see it from my point of view and agree with me, Alice told me he used to hate my dad and our whole family, so why now, is he all, gotta keep the family happy??? I'll show him, my way, is the only way, he will regret it, and then ill get my way, like i always do.... I hope...

_The following day...._

"Mom im going to school, joanne's waiting outside to pick me up" I yelled as I left my room, to give my mom a goodbye kiss before running out to meet Joanne "So, what happened? Joanne asked me eagerly as I climbed in to her car, she had no idea what had happened between me and Jake since she had gone with her family on a vacation, and had no cell service, I explained how he rejected my idea, then I let her in on my plan on how he would regret it, "So tonight is Seth's birthday party, and Jake will probably be there, so I'm gunna completely ignore him, and dance with you girls and any cute guys who I get attention from" "You mean every guy in the room" Joanne replied laughing, "Exactly, you know joanne, I'm loving your deviousness, you gotta start owning it more" I said laughing.

"Well, im excited for tonight, it should be... interesting" joanne said to me as she turned the key in her car. As we drove off towards school we thought of different possible outfit choices, while joanne babbled on about some guy called david, who was new to the pack, while continuously blushing. My guess was she probably had a huge crush on him, but all I could think was about my Jacob, and what he was doing. He constantly kept ringing my cell phone all night, so I ended up switching it off, so then he must have came up to check that I was ok, cos I could hear him howling outside, so I shut my window, to make my feelings clear to him....

Author's POV

Renesmee had finally gone off to school, which meant they were finally alone, Edward watched as Bella sat on the couch in the living room, deep in her own thoughts, He wanted to hear what she was thinking that very moment, but he had other ideas, he moved slowly to wards her, and hugged her from behind, "Can I help you?" she asked slyly, He grabbed her by the waist and grabbed the back of her neck as he pressed his lips against hers passionately, she instantly returned his kiss, opening her mouth a little, so he could slip his tounge inside to meet hers. His hands were all over her, sliding them down her waist.. past her hips and then moving them back up, hitching up her black lace dress. He knew what she wanted and lifted her up pushing her against the wall, while he went underneath the waist band of her panties "Go further" she whispered before going back to kissing him madly. He dropped his hand further downwards and found her clit, she spread her legs further apart, "How's this?" he said as he rubbed her from the bottom up "How's that? Isn't that alot better, huh?" Oooh, god.. Edward, yes, mmmm! He suddenly pushed his fingers all the way into her waiting pussy, while still kissing her passionately, he started pumping his fingers, deeper inside her, he smirked as he picked her up and pushed her onto the bed, as he ripped off her lingerie, he went down on her pressing his mouth roughly against her pussy and sliding his tounge as far up inside her as possible. Bella squeeled out in pleasure as he sucked on her clit harder, he ran his free hand all over the top of her body gently rubbing her nipples. Smirking, as he heard the sounds coming from deep in her throat Bella suddenly rolled him over on his back and started kissing every inch of his chest that she could get to, as she slowly went lower, and lower, past his navel she heard him groan and shiver underneath her she smiled deviously. She Stopping for a minute, asking him if he was happy, "yes" he replied, im more happier than I was yesterday, but less than tomorow, everyday with you makes me more happier than the day before he suddenly grabbed her by her hips and flipped her so that she was on all fours, and entered her, fast and hard, as she screamed and growled in pleasure, "I'm glad you like it, he growled in her ear, as he quickened his pace and held on to the iron bed frame. EDWARD oh god! aaah.... Bella screamed as he thrust his cock deeper... harder... faster.. she threw her head back and arched her back with her eyes shut tight.... and so it went on....

Later that day...

Jacob's POV

"Happy, birthday bro" I yelled over at Seth, today was his birthday, I quickly jumped over the fence and ran towards him and pulled him away from the crowd "Thanks bro", he smiled as he patted my back, "Was... uh, Nessie um.. invited? I asked him sheepishly, "Hell yeah" she's like a little sister to me, why wouldn't I jake? He asked me, "No reason, it's just that we had a bit of a disagreement, but its cool, we'll probably patch things up tonight" I replied "Yo seth", paul called from the door, "Ill be back in a minute Jake" Seth called to me as he ran over towards the door and went inside. "Jake!!" I turned round to see who called my name, just to see Megan, smiling coming towards me, I ran up to her, and picked her up in my arms, "Where have u been stranger", "Oh just busy, working, school, and what not, you know me," she said rolling her eyes. I always had a crush on Megan, when I was in school, in my opinion, she was the only girl worth looking at, in the whole reservation, and if I hadn't imprinted on Nessie, then I would probably have fallen for her, or her best friend, who was equally desirable. Suddenly music came on blurring loud out of the speakers, that Paul had probably given to Seth as a birthday present. I turned to Megan and smiled to myself as I saw her get lost in the music.. as she raised her her hands up, and swayed her hips, to the beat she turned to me and grabbed hold of my hand "Lets dance!!" I tried to protest, but ended up giving in as she dragged me off to where everyone else was dancing. Dancing with Megan helped take my mind of Nessie for a while, even though I couldnt dance to save my life. I seemed to be seeing everything in slow motion, as Megan's hips swayed from side to side, as her hair bounced and moved to the motion of her body when she danced, until, Megan spotted her best friend Bibi, and called her over. That's when I decided to excuse my self, after promising both girls another dance and catch up later.

Renesmee POV

"Joanne, can u be any slower?, i mean really! seriously? I asked her tapping my foot impatiently, "I'm nearly done, patience is a virtue nessie" she replied in a singing tone "We dont have time, for you to look prettier than everybody else!" I snapped, she suddenly turned around and threw a pillow at me, which I obviously dodged. "Do you really think david will be at Seth's birthday party? She asked eagerly, "I dunno, probably, they would want him to feel involved, since he's new to the pack. "Ok, im done!, how do i look?" she turned to me and twirled, "Well considering, what you're wearing, belongs to me!, you look fantastic!, now come one, lets go" I said as I grabbed my jacket I went passed my dressing table and saw my promise bracelet that Jacob had given me for Christmas years ago, I grabbed it off my table and slipped it back on to my wrist as we hurried out of my bedroom.

"Have fun! Rose said smiling at me as we came down stairs, her and Emmett were whispering about something to each other in front of the television on the couch. "We will, oh and thanks for the boots," I replied as I angled my foot to show them off, "I love them" Even though I'd never tell anyone, Rose had the best fashion sense, the boots she had got for me were italian suede ugg like boots, that were tan brown, with stings hanging off from the top of them.

"Nessie!" Alice yelled from the top of the stairs, "Can we talk for a minute?" "Oh, Alice, can't it wait till later? We're on our way to Seth's birthday party, I said as i grabbed Joanne's hand and pulled her towards the door" I didnt hear Alice's reply as we ran through the door, however she ended up right in front of me, when we reached the car outside, "Excuse us, for one minute Joanne, she said smiling as she half lifted, half dragged me a way.

"Nessie, look, take care of yourself tonight... okay?

"huh? Wait!, what!, what do you mean?, have you seen what's gunna happen at the party? Alice you gotta tell me!"

"All you need to know is ive left you a little something... in ur drawer, but... dont open the drawer until.... until later... promise me?" she said looking deep in my eyes, "Remember, im watching you, so promise me!"

"Alice! I moaned, whats in my drawer?"

"Resemee Carlie Cullen, promise me" Alice said as she grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Okay, whatever, Ive gotta go, I said as I quickly hugged her and ran towards the car and jumped in, I waved to Alice as Joanne sped off.

"Are you excited?" She asked turning to me

"Kinda, a little nervous though, I dont like not knowing whats gunna happen....

Stay tuned... whats gunna happen at the party?... will Renesmee and Jake mend their broken relationship... Lets hope so xoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3Jacob's POV

I checked my watch again, for what felt like the 100th time, Is she coming or not, maybe she isn't coming cos she knows im probably gunna be here, Dammit.

"Yo, Jake, are you gunna sit here sulking all night? Paul said as he playfully punched my arm

"Seth, did she say she was definately coming?" I called to Seth nervously

"Bro, I think shes just asked your question" Paul replied, as he pointed his head in the opposite direction. I turned to look in the same direction, as i saw her jump out of her friends car. Suddenly,no one else existed, it was just me and Nessie, cuming towards me "Jake, you look like a love sick puppy, close your mouth dude" Paul whispered in my ear. I quickly shook my head from side to side, and remembered that Iwas still at Seth's party, I watched as Nessie, ran her fingers through her hair, I glimpsed the bracelet I gave her for Christmas 7 years ago on her wrist and smiled to myself.

"Hey, OLD uncle" she shouted to Seth as she walked through the gate, she ran to him with her arms wide for a hug "Happy Birthdaaay" she yelled with a huge smile on her face, as she embraced Seth in a warm hug "Listen niece, I aint old yet!! I can still beat you at every single game, so you dont wanna set me off, and open up a can of whoop ass!" He joked "How's your mom and Edward?" he asked eagerly, Nessie, grabbed his arm and pulled him away as she started to tell him about some boots that she got from the bimbo (Rosalie) and how Alice is getting her a puppy for the New year. I cant believe it, I thought to myself, shes completely blanked me out, she's still on a trip about how I want to be the good guy and keep my promise to her parents, why would she come here wearing the bracelet that I gave her, If she wasnt even going to give me the time of day, I grabbed my can of red bull and stormed off in the other direction.

"Ooh Jake! Its later, Megan called to me as her and her friend walked towards me.

Well two can play that game I thought to myself

"Hey Megs, Bibi, join me for a dance, we can have our very own threesome", I grinned and winked at them

"I just hope you can keep up with us", teased Bibi

"Oh, you aint seen nuthin yet honey" I said laughing, as I lead them to the dance floor.

"Oh great! I said rolling my eyes, a chick track", I said laughing

"It's ok, Megan said, we dance in circles.. probably around you!"

"Oh bring it on girls" I laughed uncomfortably as they started dancing up on me, and shaking their hair as Megan got closer she grazed her hand lightly against my lower region and giggled.

"Your girls aren't playin fair" I said raising my eye brows

"Who said we were playing" Bibi answered slyly

I took a peek at Nessie to see her reaction from the corner of my eye. I froze, as I saw the pain in her eyes, and the anger written all over her face, she turned around and carried on dancing with her friends, as if she had seen nothing when the song that was currently playing came up to the lyric sang "Baby, please im fine im not one of these hoes" I heard Nessie sing along, to that part in particular, when I turned to look at her, she pointed right over at Megan and Bibi, oh crap I thought

"Megs, did you see that? She just totally called us hoes" "Yeah I saw that, wait! Jacob Black, is that not your imprint dissing at us?" megan asked, clearly pissed off. "Err, yeah, we kinda had an argument, so we've been.. well, she's been giving me the silent treatment" I said looking down at my hands, feeling my face getting hot.

"Jeez, Jake you sure know how to pick em" Megan replied rolling her eyes at Bibi. "Anywho, Jake, we'll catch you later love bug" Bibi said as she took Megan by the arm and walked off. I couldnt believe it! Why was Nessie behaving like this, it was so unlike her, she never usually acted like this, she was never the jealous type.

Ive gotta settle this, I thought, as I walked over to her, "Nessie, I – "I'm not interested in anything you have to say" she said without even turning to look at me, Nessie, this wouldn't have happened, if you were being such a – SLAP!, "Stay away from me" she yelled right after she slapped me across my face, I couldnt move, I felt like gravity had rooted me to the spot. I didnt even notice what was going on around me until Seth came up to me, and pulled me over here saying "Not on my birthday bro, come on."

I felt cold, for the first time in my whole damn life, I felt ice cold, unrespondant, I couldnt seem to make my lips move as Seth was trying to shake some kind of response out of me, suddenly something warm and wet was thrown in my face, it seemed to get me out of my trance, I lightly shook my head and ran my fingers through my my hair, great! My shirt was soaked through, I quickly lifted it up over my head leaving me shirtless, "Who's the genius, who just drenched me in warm soda?" I muttered "Jake?" seth replied uncertainly, are you okay, bro?"

"Yeah, never been better, now if you'll excuse me", I barged passed him and who ever else was stood crowded around.

I jumped over the fence and broke out into run, shaking from head to foot...

Renesmee's POV

How I got home, I dont even remember, it was all a blur from after I slapped Jake, what a jerk, I muttered as i turned over in bed, and curled into a ball, I did'nt even bother to stop the flow of tears that fell softly down my cheek, the pain of him dancing with two girls stung, like id been smacked across the face with a whip.. like id been punched repeatedly in the stomach, the worst pain for me was the expression of his face while he was dancing with them, Maybe he hadn't truly imprinted on me, maybe its a mistake, I'm pretty sure this isn't how it's meant to go, I thought to myself, isn't he meant to be madly in love with me? Do anything for me? Something must be wrong, I turned my head towards the door, as someone knocked on my bedroom door, "Nessie... can I come in?" oh great! Why couldnt Alice ever take a hint, "Sure Alice, really! Don't let the Do Not Disturb sign on my door, stop you."I moaned. "Im sorry Ness, I know your hurting right now, but it won't last long, trust me, anyway, were going out to hunt, Edward sent me up to ask you if you wanted to join us, but the answer is obviously no"

"Alice, do you get a kick outta trying to be my therapist? To be honest i'd rather just be alone" I replied getting a little irritated

"O...kay, well, have fun tonight", she smiled. "Were gunna go to visit Zafrina and Senna after weve hunted, we thought you might want to come too to see he"r.

"No, thanks, I think im just gunna stay in, I'll just eat human food, I dont really feel like hunting at all."

"Its okay, we will see you probably when we get back, which will probably be in two days" she said as she got off my bed and walked to wards the door.

"Wait, Alice, what did you put in my drawer?", i said about to reach over to my draw to take a look. Before I even had a chance to even reach over to my drawer, she was right in front of my drawer

"Renesmee! Dont open it until later", she said, Id never seen her so flustered!,

"Alice, what do you mean later?, you've obviously seen whats gunna happen later, yet you wont tell me what, is with you?" I questioned angrily

"Trust me, when the time comes, you will know, and anyway, you've already promised, so if I see you looking in the drawer before you are meant to, u'll regret it, deal?"

"Fine, deal! Im too tired and peeved to argue with you anyway" I replied.

"Okay, so we will see you in two days, she quickly kissed my forehead, and dissapeared out of my room, leaving the door open.

"My god Alice, I felt my door shut, don't leave my room, leaving it open!" I sighed as I got up to close my bedroom door

"Sorry", I heard her say from downstairs

I went towards my ipod and placed it in the loudspeeker and played a rock song, recently I had been listening to more rock music, rather than classical, (which my father thought was my way of rebelling) I looked out the window as I saw my family, get in the car and drive off, I changed into something a little more comfortable, pajamas, they were the exact ones that my grandpa gave me for my birthday. They were clearly my favourite because whenever they were clean I would always wear them. (Much to the annoyance of Alice, who didnt agree on us wearing anything more than once) Having the house to myself, was relaxing, and very rare, for one thing, I didnt have to wrestle with Emmett to watch what I wanted to watch on TV. I went downstairs and grabbed the phone, and dialled Seth's number, to apologize, I hope I hadn't ruined his birthday party, after talking to him for a while, and hung up as soon as I was 100% sure that he wasnt angry about what had happened earlier. I was starting to regret not going along with the family, I was starting to wish that jake was here, to watch a movie with me, or cook with me, like we used to do every friday night. I grabbed the phone, and dialed his number, one ring... two rings... three rings... I quickly put the phone down. Gosh, why am I such a wimp?

I went straight for the freezer, and took out some hargen daz ice cream my favourite flavour, cookie dough, I took it upstairs with a couple of soppy dvd's Titanic and Pearl Harbour and went upstairs, to curl up in bed and watch titanic alone, the last time me and Jake had watched this together, I told him that Rose, in the film lied, because she let go, after saying she would never let go and that if I was her, and he was Leo I would never had let go, when it came to the part of her letting him go in the film, I couldnt stop the constant flow of tears that rolled down my cheek landing on my quilt, however it wasnt because of the film, but because I was thinking of Jake and how much I actually missed him right now, I ate another spoonful of ice cream. When I could swear I saw some kind of shadow at my window, I quickly jumped up, and reached for my cell phone, ready to dial my Momma, when I went closer to the window I realised it was Jake, clinging on to the brach of a tree right out side my window, I quickly wiped my tears, hoping he wouldnt be able to tell that I had been crying and walked right up to the window.

"Jake, go home", I shouted, he shook his head, "I love you Nessie, ill stay out here all night if I have to, open the window, or the door" He shouted back. "No, go home, or go to those girls you were dancing all over, I dont care, just get out of here" I yelled.

Suddenly he let go off the branch. "OH MY GOD JAKE!", i screamed as I pushed open my window, and leaped out of it, when I suddenly hit something warm and hard, "Let go of me, you tricked me, jerk face!" I snapped, I stared hard at him, I wasn't gunna let him off the hook so easily, if he wanted my forgiveness, I was gunna have to see some major grovelling.

"Nessie, those girls were just friends, they, were dancing with me like that, I didnt lead them on or anything, it was meant to be just one fun dance, thats it" he said solemnly. He placed his hands on my waist, "Nessie, please dont do this to me, I love you, I just want you to be happy, but I know your not happy, and its killing me Nessie, its.. its... killing me, he choked out, "Oh, Jake" I said softly as I placed my hand against his cheek, he placed his other hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer, I sighed as he whispered "Que Quowle", in my ear before he leaned down and kissed me, tears ran down my cheek as I returned his kiss, "I love you too"I whispered into his mouth as I reached for his hand and pulled him towards the front door, "I missed you" I whispered as i left a trail of kisses from his lips... neck... and jaw. I pulled him closer to me as I rapped my arms around his neck, he was so warm, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and ran up to my bedroom. I gasped as he pulled me off his back turning me to face him, "Jake, Wh – " "Shhhhh" he said putting his soft finger to my lips, "I want all of you Nessie, I want you now"....

Sorry guys lol, u'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see how it all goes down! Lovin all the love im gettin, and nuff love to you all xoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jake, what, do you mean, I-" I stammered, my heart thumping, so loud, it was like a train going past. "Calm down, nessie, he said as he placed his hand on my heart, which only made it beat faster. "You know exactly what I mean" he said, as he slowly leaned down to kiss me, he placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer, crushing me to his body, making movement impossible, just the way I liked it, I returned his kiss with just as much passion that I recieved, he started to push me towards my bed, as he reached for both my hands he placed his fingers through mine as he moaned in my mouth, I could feel his hot breath swim in to my mouth, I broke the kiss, sighing, as he continued kissing my jaw.. going down to my neck, even though his lips werent on mine, I still found my self gasping for air. As I gripped on to his muscular arms. "Jake... are you... are you sure?" I whispered as he reached my lips again, "Ive, never been more sure" he growled between kisses, I felt the change of his kisses as they became more deep.. more needy, it took all of my strength to keep standing, as I felt my knees about to buckle, his kisses were different from any other kiss we had ever shared. "Jake, take me, im yours" I sighed as I looked deep into his eyes, as I ran my fingers through his hair, he picked me up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, he gently placed me on the bed, I pushed myself futher up the bed to give him more room, as he got on top of me and pushed his hard on against my leg, "I want you to feel what you're doing to me", he whispered, as he took my hand and placed it on his cock, which was getting harder, I blushed at the thought of him finally taking my virginity, "he brushed a finger against my cheek, are you ok honey?" he whispered, "Im, perfect" I answered as I reached up and kissed his nose, he sat up and lifted his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor, and leaned back down as he started un-buttoning my pajama top, I suddenly felt very embarrased, "It's ok, he chuckled, I love ur pajamas" he whispered I giggled, "Jake, at least let me go change, I'll remember this night forever, but I dont wanna remember you taking off my pajamas, that my grandpa bought me!", "Fine, he laughed, I've waited this long, I can wait a couple more seconds" he replied, he kissed my forehead as he whispered, "Don't be long", " I wont, I promise", as I quickly jumped off the bed and went into be bathroom to quickly change.

Jacob POV

**1 miunte later...**

She finally came out of her bathroom in just her bra and panties, that was fine with me, my eyes must have been huge, because she smirked when she saw my response, she appeared on the bed within less than a second, we stretched across the bed, as we began to kiss, I was rubbing my hands over areas of her body that I would never normally have touched. All of a sudden, I was overcome with nerves, touching her body felt like heaven, I felt like I was gunna explode right inside my jeans. I finally got bold enough to unhook her bra... she offered no resistance and let me slide it off, she made no attempt to cover herself as she moaned softly into my mouth, I felt her crush her body harder to mine. I began to caress her breasts, and gently kiss and suck her nipple. I took one look at her, she had her eyes closed, while she gripped the bed sheets and moaned softly, so I knew she was enjoying it, I didnt want to hurt her, but the animal inside me just wanted to grab hold of her and fuck her so hard, i wanted to feel myself go deep inside her, to hear her moaning and panting, to feel her sweating against me. "What's wrong?" she asked looking up at me, "Nothing, it's just, I like the sound your making, when i um... touch you" I mumbled, she raised her hand and placed it at my cheek, "I'm glad you like it, your gunna be hearing it quite alot" I sighed as she giggled pulling me to her lips. I slipped my hands down further inside her panties, she flinched a little but opened her legs a little more. I began to feel incredibly excited, as I slowly slipped her panties off and then hurried out of my own clothing, I pulled the covers over us as i gently rubbed my cock against her moist pussy, and continued kissing and caressing her, I let all my weight fall on her, since I knew it wouldn't hurt her.

She began to caress my hardening cock, I groaned as she lightly stroked my length as our kisses became, more desperate. We began to explore every inch of each others bodies as we got lost in each other, the rest of the world just didnt exist.

I slowly slipped one of my fingers and then another 1 inside of her pussy, she suddenly gasped and grabbed hold of my arm "Does it hurt?" I whispered "mmmmmm", she shook her head "It feels.... feels so...." she whimpered as I started pushing my fingers faster inside her. "Good?" I asked smirking she opened her eyes smiling I kissed her lightly on her lips and sat up a little as I began to try and guide my cock into her dripping pussy, she seemed to understand my intent and she spread her legs further, I began to push into her, but once I was half way in, it seemed as if that was as far as I could go. I was confused, I thought that my cock was meant to go all the way in, I began to thrust gently, I wasnt sure, how hard I should actually do it, without inflicting pain on Nessie, "Are you in pain?" I said looking into her eyes, "No..." she replied, "Its ok Jake", she whispered. "Im fine with a little pain, do what you have to" she said as she gently stroked my back. Suddenly I felt the pressure around my cock, tighten, which sparked a building in my balls, which shot right through my cock, I growled as I came, I felt her hands rubbing my back as she kissed and bit my shoulders over and over again. I kissed her deeply, until I felt the sensations calm down, she broke the kiss gasping for air, while I began kissing her neck and grazing my teeth against her neck.

Nessie's POV

Oh my god hes come too early I thought to myself, as I rubbed his back soothingly, Im not even sure if im no longer a virgin, unlike Jake I had been doing my homework, I read on the internet that it said when a girl loses her virginity, she bleeds when her hymen is broke, Im not sure, he broke mine, suddenly he kissed me with so much passion that my head started swimming, I broke our kiss, gasping for air, he was shaking on top of me, which scared me a little, what if he phased? No, of course he wouldnt phase, he'd never do that, he must be overwhelmed thats all, I kissed and bit his shoulders, until he calmed down.

"Are you ok Jake?" I said "F.. Fine, im fine Nessie" he replied wiping hair away from my face "Jake, lets try again, I whispered. "Nessie, I'm so sorry, this is not how I imagined our first time together would be" he whispered as he rolled off me and looked up into the ceiling.

"Jake, it's ok, if this was my first time with anybody else, I would have been thoroughly dissapointed, but it was you, and I know how much we love each other, so it couldnt have been more perfect, I said looking into his deep brown eyes. Of course I knew I was technically still a virgin. I got out of the bed, and stepped into the shower, once I was done I stepped out, to the sweet smell of pancakes, eggs and (I sniffed again) blood, I ran down the stairs to see Jake in the kitchen setting up breakfast "Jakey" I sang as I ran up to him and jumped into his arms, I wrapped my legs around his hips and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth, he rubbed my back while he said into my mouth, Nessie, I know your going to stay hot, for more, but our food is going to get cold, he chuckled, "I dont care", I said back between kisses he started to walk with me still tighlty wrapped around him, he bent down and placed me in a chair, however, I still clung onto him, "Nessie, release!" he chuckled "Make me" I replied teasing, he sat down on the chair so I started to rock my hips against him. "Honey, later I promise, but first, can we please eat" he pleaded. "Ok, I replied pouting, I twisted round even though I was still sat on him, I grabbed a pacake and split it in half and fed him, we ate our break fast like that till it was finished, I thanked him for getting me the blood from the emergency supply, that my dad stashed away. We finally finished our food and made our way back upstairs, I sensed Jake's attitude change, he seemed incredibly hot for me, maybe even more horny than I was, he lifted me up and pushed me onto the bed, I let him take control, I wanted him to take me, I needed him to take me. I reached up and pulled off his jeans. He suddenly growled and got on top of me, he ripped off my dressing gown, and began kissing and caressing me all over, I was on a natural high, this was nothing like our first time, I felt like he had completely taken over my senses, like I had no power at all, that all I could do was moan, and squirm and my lower hips twitched as he pushed 2 fingers deep inside me pussy, I felt his cock against my thigh, he was rock hard, I reached down and rubbed it against my pussy, making him grown as my wetness became lubrication for him to enter inside me. Finally he guided himself inside my twitching pussy, I gasped from the power of how hard he thrust inside me, "Oh, god Jake" I yelled, as I gripped on to him as tight as I could, something felt different this time, as I felt something give way, I let out a loud gasp and flinched as I felt him thrust harder, finally entering all the way inside me, he started thrusting gently deep inside of me as I felt tears escape the corner of my eyes. All I could feel was him, all I could smell was him, his scent drove me into a frenzy, as I felt my eyes roll back into my head. His thrust became faster... harder.... I clung on to his back, digging my nails into him, as I bit down hard onto his shoulder, the sounds he was making were incredible, I closed my eyes tight, as I couldnt help myself from screamin out his name, he didnt seem to be getting slower, just faster.... harder, he put his arms under my back, holding onto my shoulders from behind, as he thrust into me harder I screamed into my pillow as I tried to remember how to breathe "Open your eyes, Nessie, look at me" he grunted, I slowly opened my eyes looking deep into his, I tried to open my mouth to say I love you, but I just couldnt find the words to. I clutched tighter onto his back and started meeting his thrusts with my hips. "Oh, god Jake, im gunna come" I squeeled, as I wrapped my legs around his hips, he groaned as I tightened my pussy muscles around his cock, he felt so good, I wanted this to last for ever. "Jake, stop, I... I can't.... take"... however he didnt stop, his thrusts started slowing down, but the power of his thrusts inside me intensified, I couldnt hold on any longer, I sccreamed as I felt him slam his cock into me, I threw my head back as my back arched, panting, he groaned, loud as he kissed me deeply while still thrusting inside of me, "Are you ok" he whispered, I couldnt reply, I felt like I was in a world of my own. I just nodded. He grabbed my hips and flipped me over as he placed his fingers in between mine and placed my hands on the headboard, he stopped thrusting inside me while he moved me along with him into the position he wanted, then he started pounding my pussy so hard, I tried to let go of the headboard but couldnt, his hands felt like steel bars on mine, I dropped my head, as I could no longer moan or make a sound. I guess, this is what fucking felt like, I wanted to please him, I wanted him to take me however he wanted, I WANTED him to fuck me, "J... J.... Jake, ohhh gooodd FUCK ME HARDER aargh" I screamed out, as he thrust one last time into me, I felt like his cock inside me was swelling, "Are you gunna come Jake? come inside me baby, I love you so much" I panted, I must have looked wild, he growled into my back, pulling hard on my hair as he came hard Gasping for air, I felt limp, I was finally able to let go off the headboard and collapsed on to my stomach in my bed, as he slid his cock out of me, he fell on top of me, we layed like that for at least 15 minutes. I sighed and turned to look at him, "What -... what WAS that?" I asked, "Was it good? I didnt hurt you did I? I vaguely remembered u telling me to stop, but my body, didnt seem to want to..." he replied looking down. I laughed "Jake, I loved it!, even though I said stop, I didnt really want you to. I thought, you were amazing" I looked at him in awe. I sat up to have a look at the time 4:29, I sat up, I reached for my drawer, pulling it open, to find 3 boxes of condoms and a note saying

"_**I hope your ok, and being SAFE**__**" **_in Alice's handwriting, I smiled to myself, knowing Alice it was probably her idea for the family to go and pay a visit to Zafrina and Senna. I felt Jake lean his head on my shoulder, he saw the packet of condoms and the note and sighed "Alice" he said, rolling his eyes, I could'nt help laughing, "Well, do you have anymore left?" I asked him raising my eye brows he chuckled his throaty laugh that I loved so much "Nope" he replied. "Well theres no point in letting these go to waste" I said, as I climbed on top of him, he placed his hands on my hips and strted sliding them up and down the side of my body, I leaned down and kissed him lightly as he pulled me against his chest keeping me there, I started to feel myself slipping in to our own little world as he moaned into my mouth.....

**8:32am.....** (lol, for some reason, saying the time reminds me of that hit program called 24 cos they always tell you the time lol)

I lay there as I felt his fingers trace lightly on my back, it felt nice, it gave me goosebumps where his finger traced last, "We should get ready he whispered, I moaned, "Why, I dunno about you, but I'm a lil pre occupied, I said with a smirk turning to face him "Nessie, its Paul and my sisters wedding remember... and I am the best man... and your the bridesmaid... which means some fun is garanteed later", I laughed "Fine Jacob Black" I said as I slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom to have a shower, I stepped in turning on the water, there was really no point in turning it to hot, because I wouldnt really feel the difference it if it was freezing cold anyway, I turned down the pressure of the water, when I thought I heard a creak in my bathroom, "Jake, are u cuming in?, the waters nice and warm", I called out to him, slyly I turned the dial on the shower to freezing cold, I did'nt hear a response so I figured I had'nt heard anything I carried on with my shower, when suddenly the curtains around my shower whipped open and Jake jumped out from behind, "Aaaaaaarrrgggghhhhhh" I scream he laughed so much that his face went read as he clutched his side "You asshole" I shouted hitting him playfully he grabbed me pulling me up against the tiles I wrapped my legs around his waist, he walked under the water and hissed, "Ha" I said pulling his hair, "that's what you get for scaring the crap outta me" I giggled he reached to turn the dial on the shower to hot as far as it would go he walked towards the water making it fall all over my face, while he started to suck and bite my nipples I couldnt help but moan "mmmm Jake, fuck me Jake, I want you to fuck me", he pushed me against the tiles, as he grabbed his cock, pushing it hard inside of me, I let go of him, feeling overwhelmed he grabbed my arms placing them above my head grunting as he fucked me roughly I whimpered as I felt myself losing control of my own body, he turned the shower head, so the water was falling directly on top of us, I grabbed hold of his hair "Jake I wanna take control this time" I whisperd as his lips left a trail of kisses on my neck he pulled me on top of him as he lowered himself to the bottom of the shower I stradled my legs over him as he guided his cock into me, I started to grind on him groaning, I wanted to fuck him this time, I looked down at him as I started riding him faster, he had his eyes shut gripping on to my hips, I held on to his shoulders as I rode him deeper, his cock felt so good inside me, I started tightening my muscles around his cock as I started grinding on him harder, My whole body started jerking as I felt my orgasm building. He grabbed hold of my ass lifting me up a little and started thrusting inside of me, bringing my orgasm closer, "Oh, Nessie, its.. your pussy is so tight, does it feel good honey? How good does it feel? Does my cock feel good slamming inside ur pussy" he grunted, I clung onto him as I felt an unbelievable pressure inside me, It felt like a ballon was been blown up right in my pussy, I couldnt take it, I screamed wildly as I screamed "Oh my god, Jake TAKE IT OUT" I panted as I squirted my come all over his cock I dug my nails into his chest. He came right after me grunting and moaning words that I didn't understand I collapsed on top of him, we stayed like that until our brething returned back to normal and were able to stand up, I grabbed my loofah and put some soap on it and scrubbed his back and shoulders "Nessie", he groaned "I want to" I said carrying on he stood in front of the water to rinse off the soap once I was done, he kissed me softly as we stepped out of the shower, I walked into my closet and grabbed us some clothes since, his other clothes were pretty much ruined, we got changed and made our way downstairs, to head over to Jake's house. For what was promised to be a garanteed fun night.....

WHAT A NIGHT and a morning!!! Lol Alice leaving condoms for them, hey! What are aunties for?? Hahaha and awww paul and rebecca are getting married, I get a feeling that they will get an un expected visitor... not even Alice saw this one coming... xoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5Still.... Nessie's POV...

"I curled up to Jake, in his rabbit, (his favouriste car that he put together all by himself) even though his body temperature was un normally high, he warmed me up, on the inside, aswell as on the outside, I started nibbling at his ear, and rubbing his chest while he was driving, he turned to look at me, as I bit his neck, as my hands went lower "Eyes on the road" I whispered "Are you excited for today?" I asked him "Kinda, I dunno, Ive always dreaded been related to Paul ever since he imprinted on Becca, and now that day has actually come" He said rubbing my shoulder with his free hand, "I love you Jakey" I whispered kissing his cheek. "I love you alot more honey" he replied looking down at me. "So, wanna pull up somewhere, and fool around?" I asked giggling, "You know for a girl, your always hot for me, all the time, it must be because of my handsome good looks" he replied smirking and looking in the mirror, "Nah, I'm pretty sure it's cos of the size of your tool, I said, slipping my hand down his jeans he grabbed my hand just when I was reaching his "fun zone" He switched off the engine of the rabbit, as we reached his home "Wait", he stopped me before I got a chance to open the door "No, sexual advances while we are inside, be good, ok" he said looking in my eyes "I will if you will" I sang as I opened the door and jumped out running towards the front door "Helloooooo" I shouted "Anybody home?" I asked "Up, here" Rebecca called from upstairs I ran up the stairs into the third room on the left I took one look at Rebecca and stopped in my tracks, she looked breathtakingly beautifull, her hair was in a ringlet of deer red/brown curls, with the sides clipped up with an old exquisite clip, she was in a red dressing gown, which said at the back, "The future Mrs Rebecca Navajo". She turned to smile at me, she was glowing, "aww, becca, you look outstandingly beautiful" I cooed I ran up to her giving her a warm hug "Thankks, Nessie, I know it sounds wierd but I'm not nervous at all, I'm very eager to marry Paul, Ive never felt this way, well I'm sure you know what I mean, its like love but more intense" she continued blushing, "Dont, worry Nessie, your next" said a familiar voice from the landing, "Alice!" I exclaimed running to her to give her a hug aswell "When did you get back?, what about momma and dad? Is everyone back too?" she laughed at my eagerness "Yes, we're all back Edward and Emmette have gone with Jacob to see how Paul is doing" she said I couldnt help noticing the way she looked at me when she mentioned Jake, I looked down as I felt my face getting hot. "Well, Alice said rubbing her hands together, "Lets get you in your dress, she sang, "I'll just wait downstairs" I said turning to head for the door. To give them some privacy. "Oh, ok, well as soon as this dress is on we can go" Becca called after me I went into Jake's bedroom and smiled as I saw the love heart from with a picture of the both of us inside, I layed down on his bed for a while, I sniffed his pillow, siling at the faint scent of him, I noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under his pillow, as I pulled it out I was overcome with emotion It was for me from Jake, it looked like he had been working on it for a while "_**Dear Nessie, let me first start out by saying how I'm completely in love with you, whenever I'm around you I feel overwhelming happiness, I love to make you laugh, smile, just basically making you happy I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, I promise to comfort you, please you, protect you and appreciate every day with you, I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"**_ I dropped the letter in shock, tears flowed down my face; happy tears, I quickly grabbed the letter from off the floor, folded it back and placed it back under his pillow, In my head I just wanted to shout at the top of my lungs, OH MY GOD! IM GETTING MARRIED!!! But I was just too overwhelmed to get any words out, I stroked his pillow, god I missed him already, I slowly got up to head for the kitchen. "Were ready Nessie, lets go" Becca shouted fro the top of the stairs, "Wait, Nessie, you better your bridesmade dress now instead of getting changed when we get there, I hope you like it" she continued. "Just a minute, I'll be right there" I called I quickly ran to the sink and splashed my face with water. Hopefully nobody would have been able to tell that I had been crying, I opened up the fridge for a root bear, and finally made my way up the stairs, suddenly I realised, how in god's name was I gunna be abe to keep this from my dad! Id have to remember to have a word with my mom about it. I quickly changed into my bridesmade dress, while Alice did my hair and make – at inhuman speed I drank my root beer, much to her annoyance, and we finally made our way to the church, the church inside was beautifull, Alice had given strict instructions on how she wanted everything to my uncle Em and My grandma and my dad, so as soon as we arrved she was checking everything to check that it was all perfect, which it was. I ran up to my momma and asked her where my dad was, to check if he was in ear shot, which he wasnt, so I quickly told her my plan, I didnt go into details but just mentioned how I wanted her to put me under her shield, after she went on about how happy she was and making sure, that it was what I wanted, I made it clear that she can't mention it to anyone yet, because technically I'm not supposed to know. So after all of that she agreed to shield me from allowing my dad to read my thoughts. After we quickly going to see how Rebecca was holding up, I went to go and find Jake, who was chatting to Paul and Billy, Billy had made an amazing transformation, I stood next to jake taking his hand as I looked at Billy, "Hey, Nessie", he said winking to me "Alice"? I asked looking at him in his tux he laughed "You know it", I looked at Jake, taken aback, his hair was cut, he was in a tux, "Wow, you look even more yummy honey" I whispered as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "You scrub up good" he replied chuckling, I answered with a punch to his stomach. "How are you holding up Paul?" I took one look at him, I'd never seen him so happy, and anyone that knew Paul, knew that that was only when he was around Rebecca, "I'm doing ok, just anxious, you know" he replied rubbing his hands, "H... how is she? Rebecca, does she seem ok?, not having cold feet?" he asked as a crease in his forehead deepened, "Paul, calamante" I replied giggling, "trust me, she's very excited, and anxious to get the show on the road!" he sighed "Ok, nessie, well then lets not keep her waiting," Alice came from out of no where "Rose?, does anybody know where Rose is?" she asked frantically "She's up here with us, just adding the finishing touches", called Esme from the room up the stairs

"Its time" my momma called to me, she passed me one of the straw basketts that contained white, peach and red rose petals, I reached up and kissed Jake's cheek as I followed my momma up the stairs, where Rachel (Rebecca's sister), Esme, and Leah, plus a few of Rebecca's close friends from college were waiting to start the ceremony, Rose began to play the piano which was our cue so we slowly made our way downstairs I was following Esme with my momma behind me, and Rachel, at front as I walked down, making my way to the front where Jake, Billy and Paul were waiting I looked at the familiar faces that were watching us, recognising a few, most of Jake's side of the family, and a few of our own close friends, I couldn't help but think this would be me soon, meeting Jake at the aisle to become Mrs Renesmee Black, I looked in my dads direction, when he didnt look towards me, I figured that my momma was probably protecting my thoughts. I finally reached the end of the aisle looking at Jake, my future husband, he turned smiling at me, I mouthed I love you to him, when the music changed to the wedding march, we all turned to look up seeing Rebecca coming down the stairs, even though I had already seen her in her wedding dress, I was still speechless, Alice really had done a good job, on everything, I felt overwhelming pride towards my aunt. Finally Rebecca reached the priest, Paul, had tears in his eyes, as she took his hand and started saying her vows, the whole ceremony was beautifull. Billy had tears rolling down his cheeks as she said "I do" and offered her hand to Paul as he slipped the ring on her finger, at that moment was when I realised that I had tears slipping past my cheek. The vows were finished, they were pronounced husband and wife, finally, party time! Alice suddenly grabbed me from my grand pa, after apologizing to him, "I need your help, since, the after party is at ours, we need to get all of us into our second outfit for tonight," I rolled my eyes at her, "Honestly Alice, have you ever heard of over kill?" I asked, "Shut up, and listen to me, I need you to go over to their home, the outfits are in Rebecca's room". She said in a hurry, "Sure, what are you gunna be doing, getting P diddy ready to perform?" I hissed back sarcastically, Alice turned and scowled at me "Cute Nessie, real cute, jut get them and hurry back over to ours, I've just gotta check that everything is in order over at our end, now go" she said pushing me, "Fine, u've got problems ya know", I shouted as I ran in the direction of Jake's house "Whatever Nessie, just get the outfits, and we can talk later about what you got up to the two nights that we were away" she said raising her eye brows at me. Oh crap I thought to myself, as I continued running towards that was a low blow I muttered to myself, I finally reached their house, within 5 minutes, 6 tops. I ran up to Rebecca's bedroom and grabbed a big bag, marked 2nd outfits. I took a quick peek as I ran down the stairs, ooh, I had to give it to Alice, it was a wise choice, she had got all us girls who were either bridesmaids/ flower girls matching deep purple tracksuit sets, it was definately a good idea, since most of us had been in our dresses for half the day, so it was a refreshing change.

I quickly made my way out the door, and headed for the direction of home.

Megan's POV

What a ceremony, I thought to myself, I happened to notice that Jake and his imprint, were back together, apparently her name was Renesmee, I mean what kinda friggin name is that? I made my way to get out of the church when I felt somebody grab hold of my arm, I turned to see Jake with an enormous grin on his face, honestly why, did he half to be so hot… So muscular… so irresistible… shake it off Megs, I thought to myself, "Hey… Jake, what's up dude?" dude? What the fuck, LAME I thought to myself, "Nothing, just wanted to invite you to the after party, it should be awesome, it would be a shame, if you didn't make it, u'd be missing out, I mean I understand if you would rather not… he went on. "If I say yes, will u shut up? I asked jokingly "That is guaranteed", he chuckled… " oh and listen… about Seth's birthday party… I…" "It's cool Jake, water under the bridge, it was just a little fun, it was probably my fault anyway… I thought you were… um.. unattached, cos that's what it looked like to me, but it's cool," I said shrugging, trying to make it seem like nothing. "Megan, I-" "Look, Jacob, just build a bridge… and get over it" I laughed "Ok", he said laughing along with me as he grabbed me into a bear hug. I hated these kinda hugs, especially coming from him, urgh I thought to myself, it's like kissing your brother.

I headed out to the car park, taking my keys outta my pocket to open my car, I guess I'm going to the after party I muttered to myself.

Jake's POV

I felt so bad inside, I'd known Megan for so long, to use her to get at Nessie, was so wrong of me, I just hope we could get passed this I thought to myself as I watched her walking towards her car. "Yo, Jake, hurry up" I turned to see Paul waving me over towards him and my sister who was glowing.

I headed straight for them, I had to admit I'd never seen Paul so happy, or my sister for that matter, it was like you could see her happiness not only on the outside, but on the inside aswell. I smiled at her, as she caught me eye beaming. I made my way through the croud to their direction, "Congratulations Mrs Navajoe", I said as I gave her a hug, feeling Paul pat me on the back, "Well, we got a get ready to head for The Cullens, Alice has sent me at least 12 messages telling us that everything is ready, I turned round to see my dad coming over towards us, "Where's Nessie? I asked as I let go of Becca and straightening up, "She's already at The Cullens, we really should head over there". We made our way for the door and let Rebecca and Paul go first as people started throwing Rose petals as they made their way to the car, which was newest edition of the lexus (courtesy of Edward) which made me think to myself, "when I marry nessie, what car would he get me... hope its a white mercedes SUV, "Jake!" yelled Seth from behind me, I turned around see him beaming at me, as he took three strides towards me, "You wanna lift to the Cullens?" he asked me as he rested his arm on my shoulder, "Sure, we probably should get moving, theyre probably ready for us" I replied

I reached for my phone as it buzzed against my leg in my pocket, and noticed a text from Nessie saying, "Where r u? Alice is about 2 blow" I sighed as I texted her back saying "Were on our way honey, Paul and Becca have already left heading for your place anyway, see you soon x"

I turned to my dad grinning, "We really should go, Alice is on the edge" I said as I headed towards the enterece of the church to get into my car.

Renesmee's POV

I quickly changed into my bottoms and hoody that said at the back "Mr and Mrs Navajoe jst married 19.01.2010" along with all the other bridesmaids while Alice rushed around and changed our hairstyles, sinc she had put all of our hair up, now she decided to put all our hair down which was a nice change. Rose came into the room wearing her hoodie and bottoms too, I envied my auntie, everything she wore looked perfect on her, she could wear lime green on highlight yellow, and still looked amazing. Sometimes I wished that I was a full vampire instead of half human and half vampire, but then I thought of Jake and how if I was a full vampire id probably hurt Jake really badly. I quickly checked myself over in the mirror to see what Alice had done before I went downstairs, Alice really was on a role, she made my hair straight and gathered a

Bit of my hair from either side to meet in the middle and fastening it it there with a clip.

After liking what I saw and taking a quick peek at how my butt looked in the mirror, I made my way downstairs

I finally heard the music playing on the inside, when I saw my momma making some last minute changes to the decorations with my grandma Esme. I made my way over to them, "Do you need any help momma?" I asked "No, its ok Renesmee, and dont worry about tonight", she added, tapping her temples smiling at me, I gave her a hug and made my way into the kitchen. As soon as I walked in, I had to gasp, it was so much to take in, the detail that had gone into it, was amazing. From the tabels decorated with tall white centerpiece with lavender touches made of roses, calla lilies and exotic leaves in soaring glass vases. Everything just looked perfect, like from a scene in a movie.

"Like what you see?" asked Alice as she jumped down the last 10 or so steps to the bottom of the stairs, winking at me, "Alice, it's all so pretty" I replied in awe. "I know," she replied smugly as I rolled my eyes.

"They should be here in at least 53 senconds", she said brushing a strand of hair away from her face. I went towards the window just to see Jake walking towards our door, I ran towards the door as he opened it, I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs and arms around him, he rubbed the lower part of my back tenderly. "Did you miss me?" he whisperd in my ear as he nuzzled against my cheek, taking in the scent of my hair. "Always" I whispered back behind me I heard someone clear their throat, I slowly unpeeled myself from Jake, feeling a little embarassed looking at the expression on Alice's face, I grabbed his hand pulling him into the house, as I saw Paul and Rebecca coming out of the car, heading for our house, their faces glowing with joy.

"Ok, now this party can finally star" said Alice eagerly, as she twittered towards the stereo system to play some music, the stereo blasted out an upbeat tune, as Paul leaded his new wife to the centre of our living room (which now looked like a big dance floor) People started arrive after them, my best friends from my school, a few quiluetes, some of Jake and Paul's friends, and some of Rebecca's best friend, the atmosphere was cheerfull, people were either dancing with each other, or mingling, with the happy couple, as the guests kept arriving. My granddad and his new wife were holding hands walking in the garden, deep in conversation, I would have eavesdropped on their conversation, but, they seemed intimate, it would be wrong of me to listen. The party was in full swing, Aunt Rosalie, and my Aunt Alice were dancing together, while my mom and dad were chating with Paul and Rebecca. I suddenly felt some warm strong hands, wrap round me, I leaned my head on his strong chest, taking in his scent, I placed my hand on his cheek, as I thought about what Jake had promised me this morning, "A guaranteed fun time", he chuckled as he leaned down to kiss my neck, "Im aware, of what I promised you, our time will come honey" he whispered. The music changede to a slow song, and I lost myself in Jake's arms as we swayed on the spot to the music.

Meagan's POV

I turnede my radio volume higher, as I looked in my rare view mirror at my reflection, I didnt wanna look too good, I could help thinking about Jake, Iive had strong feelings for him, for as long as I could remember, hopefully, there would be a different hot guy at the party to take my mind of him for a while, I slowly turned into their huge driveway, and parked my car, I quickly gave my hair a quick shake, to make it look more lively and bouncy, touched up my lips with a little lip gloss and got out my car, making my way to the front door, I quickly smoothed out my dress, and just as I was about to ring the door bell, the door swung open revealing an incredibly excited Alice, welcoming me in, I shook her hand politely, as I was handed a vodka and red bull, I made y ay through the crowd, smiling at people as I passed them. I spotted Jake dancing with Renesmee, nearer to the door that opened up to the garden, I took a sip of my drip, as he looked up, noticing me and smiling, I odded my head into his direction, I mean what else should I do, his girlfriend obviously hates my guts, I'll wait for him, to make the first move. Renesmee looked up at me, with an unreadable expression on her face, she took his hand, as they both made there way towards me, I took in a deep breathe and smiled, "Hey, Im Renesmee" she looked at me smiling as she shook my hand" "Hi, the names meagan" I said shaking her hand, God this is awkward I thought to myself. "Listen im sorry for my behaviour at Seth's party, it ws completely uncalled for" she replied smiling sweetly at me, "No, its um, cool, water under the bridge", I said taking another sip of my drink, "Good, well then I'll just introduce you to a few of the other guests" maybe she really is nice, I mean thinking about it now, if Jake was my boyfriend, and we had a bit off an argument, and I caught him dancing with two other girls, I would have been really peeved too. "Um, sure," I said following her outside to where the banquet was, "mmmm gosh the food smells amaazing, im so hungry right now" I said tryna break the silence, "the hot dogs, are the best, theyre so yummy, they have relish, mustard AND ketchup" she replied turning to me." The more time I spent with Renesmee, the more I began to like her, she had the kinda personality that just made you wanna talk to her more, we ended up exchanging numbers, and organising a date to go watch a movie. She left me eating a hotdog, with some chips, since her mother was calling her for some help, I looked around at he scene, tryna keep a look out for some hot new talent.. men, I laughed to myself, as I took a swig of champagne, I suddenly noticed the most sexiest man ive ever laid eyes on, as I put my glass down to get a better look, he was talking to Seth, and patting his arm as he laughed with him, my gosh, hes, hes beautiful, I thought to myself, asI slowly got up to make my way towards, him awesome the cakes there! I'll just casually get some cake and hopefully catch his eye, I quikly grabbed a napkin, and wiped around my mouth, and re applied my lip gloss. Finally making making my way towards the cake, I grabbed a plate and a knife and cut, a good slice of cake, as I put the knife down, an un-naturally warm hand graced against my hand trying to get the knife that I had placed back onto the table, I pulled my hand back in shock, looking up, into the eyes, of my mystery man, I was rooted to the spot, my mind went completely blank, it was like magic, like I had been put under a magic spell, all I could see was this man in front of me, suddenly there waqs nobody else in he world, apart from me and this beautiful man stood before me, gazing into my eyes.......

Bella's POV

It really has turned into a good turn out, hasnt it I sighed turning to Edward as he placed his hand on my lower back, as we made our way outside, "It truly has, I just cant seem to notice anyone else but you, you truly look stunning Bella" he replied to me. He suddenly snapped his head up, what was that noise? It was so loud it felt like someone waqs snarling right down my ear, I gasped "The Pack" I gasped as I realised what the noise was, we ran in unhuman speed towards the entrance, to see what all the commotion was about, "Unknown guest" muttered Edward as we arrived to see 4 wolves, one of them been Jake infront of Nessie, snarling and barring his teeth, "STOP!" i shouted, "STOP!" i made my way infront of the wolves and looked at the guest, "Nahuel?" I quesioned looking into his eyes......

TO BE CONTINUED

WELL WELL WELL OMG whos this mystery guy, thats got meagan rooted to the spot???? And NAHUEL IS BACK? Hopefully he wont cause any trouble for Nessie and Jake!!! Stay tuned peoples p.s. im soooo sorry that I took so long to update! Im on top of it now though!!!

*Kisses*


End file.
